1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of amusement devices and, more particularly, to a garden swing that provides simple pendular motion.
2. Background
The use of garden swings and gliders is a popular leisure activity. Many different designs for such devices have been proposed over the years. Most such devices have a relatively complicated articulated structure. Few devices provide simple pendular motion.